Karma's Fall
by blueflamer666
Summary: On a field trip to Mt. Ebott, a mountain said to be a home to monsters, Gakushu Asano discovers E-class planning an assassination. He confronts them about this, resulting in an accident in which Gakushu Asano and Karma Akabane fall down a hole into the Underground. With the genocidal voice of Chara guiding them through the Underground, all of the monsters...Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary:** On a field trip to Mt. Ebott, a mountain said to be a home to monsters, Gakushu Asano discovers E-class planning an assassination. He confronts them about this, resulting in an accident in which Gakushu Asano and Karma Akabane fall down a hole into the Underground. With the genocidal voice of Chara guiding them through the Underground, all the monsters trying to stop them, Frisk trying to convince tthem to SPARE the monsters, and a mysterious man who speaks in hands watching them, what will happen to these two boys?

I **know a lot of people have been waiting for me to update this story, and I am sorry it took so long, but please realize that I have not had much free time lately, and when I do get time off from school, instead of doing fun stuff I have a baby sister that I must babysit. I have decide to change the plot line of this story. Karma will now be able to hear Chara's voice in his head. Also the Pacifist version of this story will be deleted and rewrote after I finish this current story. The Pacifist version of this will also be after Karma and Asano kill all the monsters and reset. Also in this story there will be no yaoi, and Chara will be a girl. Just because Chara looks like a girl. Don't like it? Deal with it. Can't handle it? Then don't read this story. Read or not to read, that is up to you. If you have helpful criticism, feel free to post it in the reviews. If you're a hater then just go away and leave me alone.**

 **I do not own assassination Classroom or Undertale.**

* * *

Karma Akabane, Nagisa Shiota, Kaede Kayano, and Rio Nakamura were hiking down a secluded forest path that was winding around the side of Mt Ebott, Ohio, looking for a good place to assassinate Koro-Sensei.

Because of the many caves and caverns in or near Mt Ebott,there were several good spots for an assassination. However this spot would need to be in a place where A class could neither see nor hear. This spot would have to have a place for snipers and somewhere close range fighters could hide for a surprise attack.

After about 30 more minutes of walking the four companions stumbled upon a crevice in the side of the mountain.

"This crevice looks like it might open up into a cave."Nagisa stated.

"It might be a great place for an assassination!"Kayano exclaimed with much excitement and enthusiasm.

"What do you think Karma?"

 _'It might be a good place_ ,'Karma thought, _'but my common sense tells me not to go in there_. _But if we get in trouble Ritsu can just contact Koro-Sensei_.'

After several seconds he decided."Eh,sure. Why not?"

And thus, they went in.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Undertale or Assassination Classroom. If did I would be rich, Assassination Classroom would have another season and Chara and Gaster would have whole games dedicated to themselves.**

* * *

Each student crawled through the crevice. After about 20 seconds of crawling, the narrow,cramped crevice opened up into a large cavern.

Actually, large was an understatement. The cavern was _humongous_. It had a several small holes in the ceiling that were big enough to let in light, but too small for a person to fit through. The cavern had vines and moss all throughout it. The rock formations would be perfect for close range fighters to hide behind for a surprise attack. There was two rocks at the end of the cavern that would be great for sniping. The only flaw they could see with this otherwise perfect assassination spot was the large hole in the middle of the cavern.

"Wow!" Kayano exclaimed,"This would be a great place for an assassination!"

"We'll have to fill in the hole in the middle somehow if we want to assassinate Koro-sensei here."Rio stated.

"We could use an anti-sensei net."Nagisa suggested helpfully, "What do you think, Karma?

"Eh, sure that might work."Karma answered back.

As they walked deeper into the cavern, they heard a loud, commanding voice from behind them.

"What are you doing here E class? And with those guns as well. And what's this about an assassination?"

They turned around quickly. There in front of them stood none other than Gakushuu Asano from class A.

Of course since Koro-sensei could show up at anytime and anywhere, they always carried their anti-sensei guns and knifes everywhere they go. Karma even carried a couple containers of anti-sensei gas.

"A-asano um..."Kayano stammered "How much did you hear?"

"Most, if not all of it."

Kayano looked away from him, trying to figure out a believable lie,"We were... playing a game?" Kayano could almost slap herself. She should be used to lying by now, but instead that was the brilliant lie that she came up with.

He raised an eyebrow. You could tell that he didn't believe it, after all, Kayano's lie did sound more like a question than a statement.

"You were playing a game. With guns."he confirmed.

He took a step closer. The four students backed up.

"They're BB guns. So the bullets wouldn't hurt anybody." Nagisa said firmly.

He walked closer. They stepped farther back, until that, if they stepped back any farther, they would fall down the hole.

"What are you doing here anyway?"Karma queried.

"Don't change the topic, but if you must know I found this cave about a hour ago. It seemed nice and quiet so I decided to read a coupe books while I was here. That got boring so I fell asleep. Then you lowlifes woke me up. And I was having a perfectly good dream too." He said as he approached Karma.

Pieces of rock around Karma's feet broke off and fell into the hole.

Asano took a step closer. He was now less than an inch away from Karma.

Karma stepped back, unaware that he was so close to the edge, if he stepped back he would fall.

Karma slipped and lost his balance.

Gakushu reacted quickly. He lunged for Karma, but lost his footing and both the boys tumbled down into the hole.


	3. Chapter 3: The Encounter

**Sorry for not updating in awhile, I had a lot of school work and stuff, but school is out now so I should be able to update often during summer break. In this story, Frisk will be a boy and I have already stated that Chara will be a girl. I will not change this. Neither Undertale or Assassination Classroom belong to me, they belong to their creators.**

* * *

When Karma woke up, he was laying on a bed of flowers. He looked up at the hole in which he had fallen down. It was over a mile above him. Only the faintest light came through the hole, illuminating the dark cave. He sat there for a moment, wondering how the hell he could be alive after he had fallen all that way.

 _'The flowers saved you.'_

He tried to stand up, but just fell back down as a sharp pain pierced through his ankle. He sat there until the pain became just a dull throb, then closely inspected his ankle. He realized it was sprained.

"Who are you?" he yelled out into the darkness surrounding him.

 _'It's me.'_ The voice said _'The demon who comes when people calls it's name.'_

"Where are you?" Karma yelled out into the dark cave, looking around to see if he could find the person who had spoke, but he knew it was to dark, as he could only see about three feet in front of him.

 _'Below you.'_

Karma looked down to see the flowers he was standing on.

 _'You're on my grave.'_

Karma stared at the beautiful golden flowers. They seemed to emit their own light. Then the smell hit him. A coppery smell. Blood.

He glanced over to his left. There lied Gakushu Asano, covered in blood.

Karma crawled over to Asano, careful not to hurt his ankle anymore than it already was.

At first glance, you might think that Asano was dead, but if you looked closely enough you could still she the small rise and fall of his chest.

 _'Your friend will die soon. '_ The mysterious voice said once more.

"Who are you?" Karma yelled around trying to catch the attention of the ghostly voice.

 _" You have already asked me that question. You are just wasting all of our time, especially your friend's, since he has so little left."_

Karma gritted his teeth, beginning to feel annoyed at this strange person's, if you could even call her that, antics. "What is your name?" Karmma said, rephrasing his question.

 _"... It's Chara."_ The voice said, sounding embarrassed.

Karma raised his eyebrows at the embarrassed tone. " So Chara, can I ask you a question?"

 _"You just did."_ Chara said, a hint of playfulness entering her voice.

"How about two questions?"

Chara laughed " _You just asked me two questions, can you not count?"_

Karma began to feel annoyed once more ' _This must be how other people feel when they talk to me.'_ he thought. " How about four questions?" He asked Chara.

 _'You just did.'_

Karma realised that he had only asked Chara three questions. "Since when did I ask four questions?"

 _'Just now'_ Chara responded before her maniacal laughter filled the room.

"Chara!" Karma yelled, interrupting Chara's laughing fit.

 _'Yes?'_ Chara responded sweetly.

"I'm guessing that you know some kind of way out of here, right?

 _'I do.'_

"Then how do I get out of here, preferably with him?" Karma gestured beside him to the dying body of Asano.

' _Before I tell you, I want you to agree to do a favor for me.'_ The voice said, a chilling tone entering the playful and slightly childish voice of Chara.

"What's the favor?" Karma queried.

' _...'_ The Chara was silent.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?"Karma frowned.

'...'The Chara remained silent.

Karma frowned knowing that he didn't have time for this strange girl's jokes. "Fine." He said "If you help me, and get me and Asano out of Mt. Ebott and back to our school, I'll give you a hand." Karma paused in thought "As long as both of us are alive." He added thoughtfully.

Chara's maniacal laughter filled the room once more. ' _Very well.'_ She said ' _I'll help you.'_

Karma felt the pain in his ankle fade away into nothingness right before he blacked out.

* * *

 **Quick Author's note please read. If you want a ship, please post it in the comments or PM me, because I will do a vote. But I will not do yaoi. I am sorry this chapter was so short, but I will try to make longer ones in the near future. Also I will be taking a vote on what color to make their souls. Fanmade soul colors, such as black for hate and pink for fear, are acceptable. Goodbye, farewell,** **sayonara, etc.**


	4. Important Author's Note

I am currently working on my first novel, so I will be taking a break from this story to do that. I will still update, just not as frequently. If anyone has advice for my novel, please pm me.


End file.
